For Aways
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ele estava decidido à tê-la pra si. Ela, não tinha idéia do perigo em aceitar sua companhia. "E Para Sempre e Sempre, Nós Continuaremos, Além do Adeus" Presente de Niver Adiantado para Carol Coldibeli.


**Presente para Carol Coldibeli Presente para Carol Coldibeli.**

**_For Always_**

**(Para Sempre)**

**_I close my eyes_**

**(Eu fecho meus olhos)**

**_and there in the shadows I see your light_**

**(E lá nas sombras eu vejo a sua luz)**

**_You come to me, out of my dreams, across_**

**(Você vem a mim, para fora dos meus sonhos, atravessando)**

**_the night_**

**(A noite)**

A noite se fazia úmida e um pouco fria; a luz pálida da lua que atravessava as nuvens de chuva acima de sua cabeça iluminava fracamente o rosto e as roupas escuras do rapaz, parado em cima do prédio da Universidade. Os cabelos azul-petróleo esverdeado caíam em cascata pelas costas até a cintura. A pele morena ficava pálida como a luz da lua, onde a mesma incidia.

Lá embaixo, a multidão de estudantes abandonava o prédio depois das aulas. Ele fugira antes, somente para conseguir avistá-la e encontrá-la entre a multidão, para acompanhá-la. Avistou-a, saindo do prédio. Os longos cabelos castanho-escuro, os olhos roxos, com óculos retangulares meia-armação fina e negra, pele branca, um vestido de manga curta cinza-azulado e rodado, as botas negras, cano baixo e salto-alto, o material nas mãos, simplesmente perfeita aos seus olhos aguçados.

Virou os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos para a lua. Estes se tornaram prateados ao encontrarem a pálida luz. Um sorriso misterioso desenhou-se nos lábios, e o rapaz rapidamente desceu da laje.

**_You take my hand_**

**(Você toma a minha mão)**

**_though you may be so many stars away_**

**(Apesar de você estar a tantas estrelas de distância)**

**_I know that our spirits and souls are one_**

**(Eu sei que nossos espíritos e almas são uma)**

**_We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun_**

**(Nós rodeamos a lua e tocamos o sol)**

**_So here we'll stay_**

**(Então aqui ficaremos)**

Andava apressada. Estava atrasada, com certeza, sua irmã lhe mataria por tal atraso, já que tinham combinado de ir ao cinema. De repente, diante de si, a imponente figura de seu colega de sala parou, com um sobretudo negro, um guarda-chuva pendurado num braço e uma pasta na outra mão. Um sedutor sorriso estava em seus lábios.

Moça: Kamus... – murmurou, tímida. – Olá. Tudo bem? – perguntou sem jeito, ruborizando e desviando o olhar. O olhar dele era tão penetrante que ela não conseguia sustentá-lo por muito tempo.

Kamus: Sim, Carol. É que percebi que vai chover, e você está sem um guarda-chuva. Gostaria de acompanhá-la até em casa por precaução. – disse no seu tom mais cortês.

Carol: Se não for muito incomodo... – disse, vendo o rapaz oferecer-lhe o braço para segurar. Aceitou, muito sem jeito.

**_For always, forever_**

**(Para sempre, eternamente)**

**_Beyond here and on to eternity_**

**(Além do presente e rumo à eternidade)**

**_For always, forever_**

**(Para sempre, eternamente)**

Caminhavam pelas ruas movimentadas e iluminadas da cidade, calmamente, conversando de forma amigável. De repente, pingos de água começaram a cair. Kamus abriu o guarda-chuva, e logo era uma torrente de água a cair ao redor deles, fazendo Carol se encolher e segurar o braço do rapaz com mais força, para não molhar-se. O sorriso de Kamus aumentou com a ação da jovem.

Kamus: Vamos para minha casa, fica mais perto. Com essa chuva, não conseguiremos chegar à sua casa secos. – Disse preocupado, vendo a jovem enrubescer, mas sem saber muito bem porque, Carol afirmou.

Kamus começou a conduzir a jovem pelas ruas, sem nada falar. Estava conduzindo-a para uma região mais deserta, porém, era como se Carol estivesse enfeitiçada, não reclamava, sequer percebia para onde estava sendo levada.

**_For us there's no time and no space_**

**(Para nós não há tempo nem espaço)**

**_No barrier love won't erase_**

**(Nenhuma barreira que o nosso amor não apagará)**

**_Wherever you go_**

**(Aonde quer que você vá)**

**_I still know_**

**(Eu ainda saberei)**

**_In my heart you will be_**

**(No meu coração você vai estar)**

**_With me_**

**(Comigo)**

Pararam numa rua extremamente deserta, com casas luxuosas de todos os lados. Os dois eram as únicas almas vivas para onde quer que se olhasse. Todo o asfalto era banhado pela chuva. A escuridão era absoluta. Qualquer palavra era abafada pela chuva, não chegando longe.

O rapaz virou-se para Carol, os olhos brilhavam, prateados, um tanto ansiosos. Carol fitou aqueles olhos, que ela desejava há muito ver de perto, perto como estava naquele momento. Sentiu um pânico crescer dentro de si quando Kamus aproximou-se, soltando o guarda-chuva e a pasta, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Não sabia o que era aquele pânico, apenas que algo lhe dizia para sair correndo dali, só que seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Os cadernos, livros e o estojo caíram no chão, com um baque surdo, encharcando-se.

O rapaz dirigiu-se dos lábios para o pescoço da jovem, afastando os cabelos com a mão. Abriu a boca, deixando longos caninos à mostra. Apoiou-os no pescoço de Carol, sentindo-a agarrar seu sobretudo com força.

**_From this day on I'm certain that I'll never be alone_**

**(Desse dia em diante eu tenho certeza de que nunca estarei sozinho)**

**_I know what my heart must have always known_**

**(Eu sei aquilo que o meu coração deve sempre ter sabido)**

**_That love has a power that's all its own_**

**(Que o amor tem um poder que é unicamente próprio)**

Seu coração disparara. A chuva açoitava seu rosto, a água escorria por todo o seu corpo, as roupas pingavam. Sentiu as presas de Kamus rasgarem sua pele com suavidade, penetrando-a carinhosamente. Segurava sua nuca, prendendo com possessividade os dedos entre os fios molhados. O líquido quente que era bebido pelo vampiro escorria num fino filete, dando uma estranha sensação, já que seu corpo estava frio devido à água.

As sensações já começavam a sumir, sentia que seu corpo começava a ficar completamente gelado. Sentiu as presas de Kamus abandonarem seu pescoço, e lábios quentes cobrirem os seus docemente. Ainda estava consciente quando sentiu seus braços amolecerem e suas mãos soltarem o sobretudo do rapaz, e suavemente, como se flutuasse, dois fortes braços erguerem-na do chão.

**_And for always, forever_**

**(E para sempre, eternamente)**

**_Now we can fly_**

**(Agora nós podemos voar)**

**_And for always and always_**

**(E para sempre, eternamente)**

**_We will go on beyond goodbye_**

**(Nós iremos além do adeus)**

Acordou sentindo algo quente e pesado sobre si. A princípio, não abriu os olhos, estava apenas aproveitando aquela sensação. Quando abriu, percebeu que estava num quarto luxuoso, cuja única luz era algumas poucas velas num candelabro. Sentou-se, e a sua direita, apoiado com as costas numa cadeira, Kamus, adormecido, usando apenas uma calça comprida, deixando o peito nu. Ela, não usava as roupas de mais cedo, mas uma fina camisola de cetim italiano vermelha, curtíssima, com barra de renda. Viu Kamus abrir os olhos, ao vê-la acordada, o vampiro sorriu sedutoramente.

Kamus: Que bom que acordou. – disse levantando-se e sentando ao lado de Carol, que recuou um pouco. – Não se preocupe, não lhe farei mal. – Disse abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Carol: Sei... Só me mordeu! – disse irritada, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes de Kamus, em vão, pois este era bem mais forte. Sentiu um hálito quente próximo à sua orelha, fazendo-a estremecer.

Kamus: Transformei-a no mesmo que eu para tê-la ao meu lado eternamente. – sussurrou com voz grave e sedutora.

**_For always, forever_**

**(Para sempre, eternamente)**

**_Beyond here and on to eternity_**

**(Além do presente, rumo a eternidade)**

**_For always and ever_**

**(Para sempre e sempre)**

**_You'll be a part of me_**

**(Você será uma parte de mim)**

Carol surpreendeu-se, e por alguns segundos ficou parada. Acordou do transe, ao sentir os lábios de Kamus beijarem seu pescoço, passando levemente, de forma a causar-lhe arrepios, um dos dedos ao longo de sua coluna. A outra mão do vampiro virou seu rosto para que ela o fitasse nos olhos. Carol olhou-o de cima a baixo, e impulsionada por algo que não soube definir, talvez o recém adquirido instinto vampírico, puxou-o pelo pescoço para um ardente beijo.

Kamus lentamente deitou-a, erguendo a camisola da jovem vampira. A desejava desde que a vira pela primeira vez, e jurara a todos os deuses que iria tê-la para sempre, no sentido literal da palavra.

A partir daquele dia, se amariam para sempre, e ninguém iria se colocar entre ele. Ela seria para sempre uma parte dele, eles iriam além, veriam vários amantes se separarem pelas areias do tempo e pela foice da morte, mas eles, não. Viveriam além de tudo e todos, eternamente, veriam o mundo avançar pelo tempo, as pessoas envelhecerem, e eles, lá, eternos, amando-se eternamente.

**_And for always, forever_**

**(E para sempre, eternamente)**

**_A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky_**

**(Mil amanhãs podem cruzar o céu)**

**_And for always and always_**

**(E para sempre e sempre)**

**_We will go on_**

**(Nós continuaremos)**

**_beyond goodbye_**

**(Além do adeus)**

**FIM**

**Créditos finais**

_Pra quem sempre lê as fics de niver que eu escrevo: Ei! O que aconteceu com o Notas da Autora?! Simples, não existe algo para dar nota, à não ser o fato que a personagem Carol foi inspirada na aniversariante._

_Continuando..._

_Feliz aniversário, Carol! E não se preocupe, essa fic terá um trailer! (Sapato atinge Tenshi) Ah, sobre o Hentai que ficou nas expectativas no final, eu até tava pensando em escrever, mas aí eu lembrei que em nenhuma fic de niver eu fiz um Hentai, então achei injusto. Fora o fato que ainda sou amadora nos Hentais... Mas não se preocupem, quando o circuito aniversários começar de novo (dia 7 de Junho do ano que vem), eu começo a fazer Hentais nas fics de Niver!_

_Bem, no mais, a próxima fic eu não lembro agora se é pra Margarida, pra Paty-kon-chan ou pra Pure-petit Ca. n.n'''' (Tenshi é apedrejada)_

_Beijos à todos, e até a próxima!_

**_Tenshi Aburame_**

**Música: For Always – Josh Groban**


End file.
